Crossed Paths
by Beardere
Summary: The final battle had ended. But at a high cost, the ones of her friends. the only survivors were Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Koga. Everyone's else dead. Kagome's mom enrolled her in Ouran for a change of scenery. Will the Host Club be able to mend her broken heart or will she remain dead inside? MoriXKag
1. Crossed Paths

MoriXKagome. So here we go, I'm so mean. Starting a new fanfiction story when I haven't even finished my first fanfictions. Gahhh writer's block! Help meeeeeeeee! Here we go, so first I will need to clear up some things. I need Kagome to cross dress and I know this idea has been overused but I want it. Just leave me alone. ENJOY! Oh, one more thing. For you guys who don't know, asian schooling works differently than american schooling. The teachers move around not students, so everyone stays in the same classes.

* * *

 _Kagome_

The gang had just finished their fight with Naraku and Kagome was sent back to her time unable to travel to the well again. They won but at a heavy cost. One that killed her friends the only ones who survived was Koga(Ayame doesn't exist in this story), Sesshomaru, and Shippo. The rest dead. She missed her friends and eventually fell into depression she got involved in gangs and got in fights after school. When at school she a faked smiles and laughs .Her mom Sora saw right through her fakes smiles and laughs so she decided that Kagome needed a change of scenery. So behind her back she registered Kagome for Ouran's scholarship. Haruhi got her scholarship with her math skills and the school allowed another transfer student. So this is where we start the story. When Kagome is getting her uniform.

Kagome walked around with simple jeans and a leather jacket, one from her gang with the sign plastered on the back. The students at Ouran problem wouldn't know for they were all don't deal with all these 'commanders'. She was walking to the office and on her way she heard giggles and whispers from the girls. Every once and awhile one of them would try approach her but be scared away with one of her glares. She didn't really care for them as long as they don't touch or bother her. And these girls were really bothering her, but this time she didn't do anything. Kagome just wanted in and out. Once she got to the office she wa greeted by a lady in yellow(I don't remember what color the staff wears so i'm just gonna pretend it's like the students). "Hello, welcome to Ouran!" she greeted. "I assume you're the new transfer student?"

"Yes."Kagome replied. She leather jacket was too big for her so it covered her boobs and she had her hair in a loose ponytail. The lady mistaken her for a boy and pulled a male's uniform out.

"Before anything else, may I see your Id card?" she was given the card in the mail. Kagome pulled it out and handed to her. The lady skimmed over the card and her eyes widened . "Excuse me for my manners, but are you a girl?"

"Ya."

"Oh I deeply apologize. Let me get a girls uniform."

"Naw, a boys uniform is fine."

"B-But…."

"I said it's fine." said Kagome giving her one of her killer glares. The lady 'eeped' away and handed her the uniform in a bag. "Bye, and don't mention this to anyone". The lady hid behind her desk and hastily agreed. As she walked away she thought of her hidden scars the old Kagome had. Kagome had changed after that battle. The old Kagome wasn't dead just hidden, waiting for someone to find her. Maybe someday someone will. Someone to heal her broken heart.


	2. Host Club

I didn't know how to write this chapter. So it's really bad. If you don't want to read this i'll just tell you what happens. Haruhi is Kagome's cousin and she decides to join Haruhi to help with her debt.

* * *

 ** _Kagome_**

The first few days at Ouran and Kagome hated it. She was always swooned over and it's annoyed her. After school she had gotten herself lost and somehow ended up at music room 3. Currently there was a blond man trying to pull her towards the couch thinking she was gay. "Get your hands off me!" she yelled. Kagome grabbed his wrists and flung him into a pillar. He fell with a sickening 'crack' and 'thumped to the ground. Many girls that were beside him before the came up to her surrounded him and cried out his name.

"Kagome?" she heard someone ask. Kagome turned around and saw Haruhi. Her cousin!

"Haruhi!" the small girl's eyes started to water as she made her way to Kagome. Haruhi wrapped her arms around her waist and cried in her shirt. Kagome had told Haruhi of her adventure and one day Kagome came home wounded and if not for her healing skills she wouldn't have survived. That day Haruhi had stayed by her side as Kagome healed herself. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm fine Haruhi. It's take more than a stab to kill me." she whispered so quietly that only Haruhi heard. Well only Haruhi and Mori. But he decided not to say anything despite his curiosity.

"You know my daughter!" the blond may said. He had just sprung up from the pillar and somehow was right next to the two girls.

"Daughter?"

"Yes yes yes. I suppose you don't know me. I am Tamaki, the Host Clubs King."

"Host Club?"

"Yes yes a Host Club."

"What that?" all of a sudden the room became silent and Tamaki's face paled.

"You don't know what a Host Club is?!" Tamaki asked with shock.

"No."

"Well i'm sure you commoners don't have the money and time to come to one. So I will explain it's to you with all the kindness I posses." Looking over to haruhi, she saw that her cousin was deeply annoyed and frustrated but decided to say nothing. "Us the Ouran HighSchool Host Club entertain women and we capture their hearts. We use the our beauty and embrace a woman's love. Usthe men of the Ouran Highschool Host club." Tamaki did a dermati pose with lights and sparkles surrounding him.

"So your man sluts….." Tamaki's eyes widen at her statement and all color drained from his face. All sparkles and lights went away.

"Takashi. Whats a slut?" a little boy asked a tall and stoic man.

"Nothing you should know." he replied with haste.

"Hunny-sempai, you should say words like that." Haruhi gently scolded.

"But Haruhi, you're a girl. Why are you here? Are you one of the customers here?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice. It's was obvious that her cousin was cross dressing. Everyone called her a he and treated her like a boy.

"Well you see." she started and looked down.

"What?"

"I broke a expensive vase."

"And?"

"I have to work here to repay it's.'

"How much money is left in your debt?"

"I don't know. Ask Kyoya,"

"Kyoya?"

"Him." she said pointing to a man writing in a black notebook.

"Hey you!" Kagome called he didn't look up. "Oi four eyes." finally he looked up. "How much is left in her debt?"

"6 billion yen."

"Whoa thats a lot."

"Yes." said Haruhi looking down.

"Are you working here to pay it's?"

"Yes."

"By yourself?"

"Yes."

"Uhhh Haruhi, sometimes you're to independent. You need to ask for help sometimes."

"What do you suppose I do?"

"I can pay it off." in her adventures her collected coins. They would sell for a high price.

"No no no i'll be fine."

"Haruhi, you can't be serious. that s it's im helping you."

"Wa?"

"Glasses. Im joining."

"Hummm good face. Popular with girls….. Ok."

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow….. Don't be late."

" **A NEW MEMBER** " she heard two male voice cheer.

"He's good looking to!" one of them said.

"Is he better then me Hikaru."

"No no no. you will always have a special place in my heart Karou." one of them said grabbing his chin.

"Oh Hikaru."

"Karou." hearts floated everywhere and some fainted at the site. What did Kagome get herself into?


	3. Physical Exam

I got most of the line from the anime. This is the site I used.

()/animetranscripts.() /Ouran(+)High(+)School(+)Host(+)Club%3E03.+Beware+the+Physical+Exam%21

Get rid of the () and there's the link

* * *

This certain day, the Host Club was outside enjoying the sakura blossoms. They had just bloomed so the Host Club decided to have a tea party there. Tamaki was shamelessly flirting with some of his regular customers pretending to be a 'first class waiter'. Bored of his usual lines and attempts to make his customers blush Kagome moved to the twins placing cups of tea on the table. Maybe they wouldn't be as annoying as the 'King'. When she got there she could help but to hear their conversation.

"I think you'd like Covent Garden. Most of our Victorian pieces are from there." Hikaru explained to the girls.

In an attempt to scare Karou, she accidently bumped Hikaru and hot tea spilled on his finger. "Kaoru? Honestly, Kaoru. You have to be more careful." Hikaru said putting Karou finger in his mouth to try to heal the damage. "From now on, keep your eyes on me, okay?"

"Yes, Hikaru" he said with teary eyes.

"Hey Karou, are you ok?" Kagome asked taking his finger away from Hikaru and examining it. "Are you sure? Does it hurt much?"

"Yea, i'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me." Karou said putting his hand on her cheek. Normally, Kagome would have threw him away, but everyone was watching them, including Tamaki, so to make him jealous or spark an tantrum she put her hand on Karou's.

"Of course im worried. I was the one who got you hurt after all." Kagome said pretending to be all worried. "Don't worry Hikaru, I care about you the same way." Kagome said putting her hand on his cheek.

"Oh Kagome, I didn't know you cared about me too." Hikaru said taking in the moment. They stayed like that for a while.

" **Kagome I can't believe that you can be that caring!** " they said after she tried to pull away, on each side they put their cheeks on her rubbing them.

"Gahh get off me!" she said pushing them away.

"I can't take it. It's overwhelming." one girl said turning her head away from the scene.

"You have to watch this. You may not get another chance. Who knows it will happen again? Kagome isn't one to do these kind of things." another said trying to get they other girl to look back at the trio.

"You are absolutely right, mademoiselle. All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again." Kyoya said popping out if nowhere touching one of the blossoms on a tree. "And that's why I've compiled this picture album that contains photo that capture the beauty of each passing day." he said holding picture books out of nowhere. "Incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, I'll discount the full set for you."

"I'll take them!" one squealed handing her money to Kyoya.

"Me too!" another one said rummaging in her purse.

" **Well, now we know how the club makes extra money.** " Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same rubbing Kagome harder than before.

"Go away!" Kagome said swatting them away. She then walked over to Haruhi who was enjoying the pink blossoms and watching as some floated down and landed on the grass.

"Haruhi, how are you doing? Are you having a good time?" Tamaki said walking over to them.

"Tamaki senpai. I'm just sitting here with Kagome." Haruhi greeted.

"The flower-viewing reception is going over quite well. But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring."

"Oh wow senpai, you're blooming in more ways than one." Haruhi said blandly.

"You noticed. Yes, today, my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon."

"Who'd want to do that? We're better off without you." Kagome said getting up from her spot.

"I swear this guy must live his life completely unaware of the hardships of this world." Haruhi said.

"I know right? So ignorant." Kagome agreed.

Shocked by their insults Tamaki retreated to a nearby tree and sulked to get away from 'his childrens mean words'.

" **So, Haruhi, have you decided your elective courses for this term?** " the twins asked huddling up with Haruhi.

"What about you Kagome?" Karou asked looking over with shoulder.

"Meh, i'll find one to my liking." she said joining the group.

"How about conversational French?" Karou suggested.

"I don't know." Haruhi said.

"I think the four of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense." Hikaru said.

"We are in the same class after all." Karou said with a smirk.

"Say, Mommy dear?" Tamaki said looking to Kyoya.

"What is it now, Daddy?" Kyoya responded closing his notebook.

"I have a new theory. I mean, it's just my hypothesis. I feel as Kagome hates me. He's always hitting and insulting me. And the trio, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kagome are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I get to here at the club. This gives them a chance to get close to her, and if that happens... " he trailed off.

"Tamaki, you just now realize that?" he said pushing up his glasses and pulling down a chart from nowhere. "According to my research, in a single day, the twins and Kagome spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi. Not to mention Kagome is Haruhi's cousin, therefor he has the most time with her" he said pointing to one chart. "Meanwhile, your contact with her is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's life each day amounts to no more than a mere 3%.About Kagome, I don't think he just hates you. Im sure its more than that."

"Aah! I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear it." Tamaki yelled running in circles and clambed hi shands on his ears. "Listen, Haruhi. I want you to stop hanging out with shady twins and violent yankees from now on."

"Who you calling shady?" Hikaru objected.

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss." Karou agreed.

"Yankee?" Kagome asked. "Who're you calling yankee?" she asked picking him up by his collar.

"Eep! Sorry! I will never happen again I promise!" Tamaki said trying to get away.

"Better not." she said dropping him.

"We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer. All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be, for you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life." Tamaki continued.

"Who are you calling daddy?" Haruhi asked all confused.

"So, do it. Change back now. Change right now." Tamaki chanted.

"You don't have to rush things. She's going to be found out soon enough." Hikaru interjected.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Karou explained.

"Physical exams?:" Haruhi asked.

"That's right. I forgot all about it." Kyoya said.

"Then that means there's no doubt. They're gonna know I'm really a girl." Haruhi said not fazed at all.

That wasn't only Haruhi's problem, it was Kagome's to. If they found out she was a girl, she would have to wear one of those itchy, uncompletable, and ugly dresses.

* * *

The Theater Inside of Tamaki's Head (Not that he has one anyways)

"Haruhi. Been waiting long? What's the matter? You look a little down." Tamaki said in front of whispering students and glancing down at an embarrassed Haruhi.

"Haruhi can't help it. Everyone keeps staring at Haruhi for some reason. Haruhi is so embarrassed." she said talking in third person.

"They're looking at you because you're lovely. Don't you worry. I promise that I will protect you no matter what." Tamaki said bring Haruhi into his arms.

"Oh senpai, that makes Haruhi feel better. Thank you. Haruhi means it." she said pressing her head against his chest. "Haruhi is in love-love with you, Tamaki senpai." she said allowing Tamaki to take her hands and twirl her around.

In the Real World

* * *

"Cut it out creep!" Kagome said bringing her fist onto his head snapping him into reality.

"Envious, Hikaru? This is all part of my strategy. While you've wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade. This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters. So that means we are love interests." Tamaki sad unaware of a huge bump on his head.

" **Yeah, then what are we?** " Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast. So, please make sure that you don't step across this line." Tamaki said drawing an invisible line between him and Haruhi, and the rest of the club, but after seeing Kagome's glare, he moved her over to his side.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club any more. But if Haru-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now." Hunny-senpai said letting his bunny jiggle around.

"Yah, I remember when we were in middle school, people would always confess their love to her." Kagome said backing up Hunny's statement.

"Kagome is correct, according to my studies. It would be every month."Kyoya said looking into his notebook.

"So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her. " Karou said glancing at Hikaru.

"But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long." Hikaru said looking back at Karou.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late." Haruhi said walking into the room.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess." Tamaki said putting his hands in her shoulders and started to shake her around.

"Ok." Haruhi said.

"Listen up, squad members. At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in formation A. And then wait for your orders." Tamaki said pulling down a white board with things Kagome and Haruhi really didn't care about.

" **Yes sir!** " the twins said sulting.

"I've got it." Haruhi said putting her hand on the chin like she thought hard about something. "You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt. My balance is 10,333,332 yen, with no thanks to Kagome." she muttered. "Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back." she said laughing to herself.

" **Do something. The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation.** " the twins said urging Tamaki to convince Haruhi to stay.

"Why do we get stuck with such a difficult heroine? Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club?" Tamaki asked in an attempt to guilt trip her.

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes." Haruhi said shrugging and Tamaki ran to his corner of depression muttering about getting away from Haruhi's 'harsh words'. "I mean you guys aren't bad. But If it gets out that I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do, you know?" she said getting excited.

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other." Hikaru said.

"Well before we do anything else, we have to find a way to motivate her." Karou said thinking hard.

"Oh Haruhi." Kagome said pretending to be all sad. "How could you do this to me?" said asked leaning back and placed the back of her hand on her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Why would you leave your dear cousin to do all this work? I suppose it _is_ partly my fault. After all, you said it yourself. I worsened you debt, im sorry Haruhi." Kagome said letting fake tears stain her eyes.

"Kagome, I never meant it that way." Haruhi said trying to comfort her.

"But i'm the reason you have to go through everything. I'll be the one to pay it off, even if it means selling my body." Kagome said placing her hand on her mouth. She couldn't help but smile, everyones reactions were different.

"No! I'll never let you do that! Don't worry Kagome, I'll stay and repay my debt." Haruhi said glomping the priestess.

"Thank you Haruhi." Kagome said wrapping her hands around the petite girl. With Haruhi's back face the rest of the club, Kagome smiled and wiggled her eyebrows to signify that she won.

"Wow, I knew that Kagome was Haruhi's cousin, but-" Hikaru started,

"We didn't think she would use that against her." Karou finished.

* * *

"We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students, please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building." one of the speakers in the building announced.

"What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran, anyways?" Haruhi asked to particulier nobody.

"It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school." Karou replied.

"Really?" Kagome asked raising her eyebrows. This was a school for the people with to much time on their hands. How can anything be normal?

"Yeah, why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Hikaru asked.

"No, because you rich it may be different." Kagome opposed opening the doors that led to the exam.

" **Welcome, students.** " Many doctors were on each side of a red carpet leading to rooms and racks.

"W-what is all this?" Haruhi asked bewildered by all the commotion.

"Just another physical exam." Hikaru replied.

"It's very different than our school." Kagome explained to them.

"Really? How?" Karou asked.

"Well first off, its usual one or two rooms holding the exams, and its usual not public." Haruhi said.

"Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers, please follow me this way to have your height measured. " a nurse said guiding them to a room.

" **Sure thing.** " they said following her.

"Mr. Fujioka, I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon." a nurse on her right said.

"Okay." Haruhi respond.

" ." a male nurse called.

"What do you want?' Kagome snapped sending him one of her killer glares.

"U-u-umm, I am your nurse for this exam. "P-p-please follow me." he said stuttering.

"Fine." she said following his lead.

"O-o-ok, first off. L-l-let's measure your height." he said getting an ruler out he out it next to her and recorded her height. "W-w-wow you had gotten two feet taller."

"Oh cut the bullshit and just finish up!" Kagome snapped.

"Y-y-yes sir." he said getting a tape measure out. "I will now measure your chest. P-p-please step closer."

"No."

"W-w-what?"

"No, go make up some numbers or something."

"B-b-but ." he pleaded.

"You heard me! Go make p some numbers! Im not strippng for you. Bye." she said walking out. Apparently she wasn't looking where she was going and ended up bumping into two suspicious figures.

"Hey watch where yo-. Takashi? Hunny?" she asked confused they both put their finger on their lips as if to not say a word.

"Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctors?" Kagome asked Kyoya.

"I've got those two for backup just in case something happens." he replied.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?"

"They're just helping to set the mood. The disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission."

"But don't they stand out?"

"Hitachiin brothers, would you please come with me? We're ready to do your chest measurements. You can use the area behind this curtain to undress." a nurse said pointing to a room.

"Doesn't matter to me." Hikaru said unbuttoning his shirt.

"We're not shy. Who needs a curtain?' Karou said doing the same.

"I won't allow it. It's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru." Hikaru said grabbing Karou's chin after they finished unbuttoning their shirts.

"What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body." Karou said not so innocently pouting. All the girls had hearts floating and many had bloody noses. Good thing they rooms had towels and tissues or else the room would have been full with blood.

Then out of the blue when Haruhi was called Tamaki appeared with a brown wig.

"Yes. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." he said then whispers filled the room.

"Wait, that's Tamaki." one girl said.

"There's no denying it. That's definitely Tamaki." another one said.

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?" a girl with brown hair said to her friend.

"What's going on? Is he trying to be funny?" her friend said back to her.

Kagome couldn't hold it in. Out of everyone laughing, Kagome was surely the loudest.

"I can't believe he actually did it." Hikaru managed to choke out.

"They recognized him. I told you they'd see through it." Karou said.

So they were the ones behind this. It didn't really surprise her, after all, they were the base of all pranks and jokes in the club.

"You jerks! You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me." Tamaki said on the brink of tears.

"It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast." Hikaru said still laughing.

"Haruhi, ready? I went ahead and set up a separate room for you, a special boys' clinic. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy." Kyoya said.

"It turns out the doctors here today are all on staff at one of Kyoya senpai family's hospitals." Hikaru explained to Haruhi behind the curtain.

"Would've been nice if he had said something to us earlier." Karou said.

"I had to get my revenge too. I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm a supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

"I'll come with you Haruhi." Kagome said putting a protective arm over her. She had heard about a pervert at the school and didn't want Haruhi to get hurt.

"Okay."

"Come in. Hello Mr. Fujioka. I've been made aware of your situation. If you wouldn't mind, please disrobe for me over there." a nurse greeted her. "You must be a friend, please wait outside."

"Nah its fine, we're family. There's nothing to see."

"That's mean Kagome." Haruhi said and made her way over to a curtained area. Kagome, not wanting to take any chance followed her.

They got into the changing room when all of a sudden an man dressed in a white lab coat came in.

"No, it's not what you think. Please just keep quiet."

"It's exactly what we think." Kagome said grabbing the man by his collar and threw him across the room until the hit the wall. Kagome came at him and punched the wall turing what ever hit her fist into dust.

"One… Good looks that attract the public eye." Karou and Hikaru said bursting into the room.

"Two… More wealth than you could imagine." Kyoya said.

"Three, chivalry that would never be able to overlook…"

"...the hideous wickedness of this world." Hunny finished. Mori said this was the first time Kagome had really heard his voice, and she was surprised. It was deep and southing, she liked it.

"That's what makes up the Ouran host club." Tamaki said pointing at the pervert.

"We're here! Watch out!" everyone but Kagome and Haruhi said.

"Please don't hurt me. Spare me my life. I'm a doctor. I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu." the perv said.

"No one cares." Kagome said. "Go away." she said raising her fist and pushing it forward before stopping a centimeter away from his nose.

"Kagome!" Haruhi lightly scolded.

"I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here."he continued.

"I don't mean to pry or anything. But why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked worried for him.

"Well, you see." he started.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _I'm sick of this! You let someone give you an IOU again? You promised us you wouldn't do that anymore." his wife said._

" _Don't worry, dear. I know this guy is good for it, we can trust him. Everything will be alright." he said trying to comfort his wife._

" _I can't take this anymore! Dad, you never think about the welfare of our family." his daughter said._

" _I'm going home to Mother!" his wife said storming out with his daughter._

* * *

"And that was it. They left me forever. I know I'm terrible at managing our money. And I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt. But I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets, I finally made it to your school. Once I entered, I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students." he explained.

"Well of course. You're wearing a lab coat." Hikaru said stating the obvious.

"Anyone would mistake you." Karou said rolling his eyes.

"And then it happened. When I tried to ask her about my daughter, the girl started screaming and before I knew it, there were all kinds of people chasing me!" Yabu continued.

"Ahh so that's when the rumor started." Kagome said now understanding his position.

"Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ourin public high school?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, that's right." He said looking up at him.

"I figured out that might be the case. This is Ouran academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here."

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public school in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter." Tamaki requested.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya said and left. After a while he came back with a map.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked.

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll wanna speak to him." Karou said as he watched the doctor leave the room.

"Well that's his problem." Kagome said shrugging her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this, you guys, but could you please leave?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi, are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club, are you?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't be stupid, senpai. I've just gotta finish my physical exam, as a male student, of course."

"You're so cute, Haruhi!" Tamaki said pulling Haruhi into a unbreathable hug.

"Ah! Don't touch me there Senpai!" Haruhi cried.

" **Red Card** " Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

"Looks like i found the real perv." Kagome said throwing Tamaki across the room.

"Who cares? Would you guys just get out of here?" Haruhi said shooing them out.

"Haruhi you so cuteeeee!" Tamaki said.

"Lets go perv!" Kagome yelled grabbing him by the collar and throwing him across the long hallway.

* * *

Omake

"Hey Mori." Kagome called towards the stoic man on the other side of the clubroom. It was the end of the day so everyone was gone. Hunny-senpai was napping and no one wanted to wake him up so they just left him to Mori.

"..."

"I'm calling to Takashi now. It sounds better than Mori." she continued.

"?!"

"Is that ok?" she asked not wanting to offend him.

"Yes." he said.

"Thanks! See you tomorrow! Bye!" she said and headed off home.

"...Bye." Takashi said and waved.

* * *

I was inspired by SadowFoxMiko to make this Fanfic.

s/5305264/1/Fun-n-Games-At-Ouran

Theres the link to her fanfic. I recommend reading it if you haven't. It's a complete series so I hope you'll enjoy it.


End file.
